Knights of the Sword
Knights of the Sword is a series by Sklei and season 1.5 is co-written by Kris that follows Ed, Artie, and Will, as they save the world. It is supposed to have 2 seasons and one short season and it was created on February 7th, 2012. Overview Ed, Artie, and Will discover the Sword Ascalon years after Diagon has been defeated and Azmuth had sealed it in a top secret imposible to find location because he couldn't destroy it. Now when the world comes to its darkest hour Ed, Will and Artie must save the world. Episodes are aired weekly at thursday and shorts are aired on Sunday. Episodes Season 1 #The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it (February 9th) #My Childhood and how it Burned in the Flames of my House (February 16th) #TBA (February 23rd) #TBA (March 1st) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA (Mid to Late Spring 2012) Season 1.5 It happens in the middle of season 1 it will consist of 10 shorts and it was anounced on February 14th. The season will be the first season to be co-written by Kris. It will begin on February 26th. Season 2 A second season was anounced on Febuary 8th it will consist of 10 episodes. It will start sometime in Late Spring to begining of summer 2012 Theme Song (Shows Azmuth looking curios) There are times When you're happy (Shows Ed reach for Ascalon) There are times When you're sad (Shows Will stop Ed from touching the sword) But when you are the hero (Shows Ed fighting a monster) All that must stop! (Shows Ed with a battle face) When you just want to have fun (Shows Artie doing a practical joke) You have to remember to not go far (Shows Artie's face getting serious) But when times are at best (Shows all the entire gang happy) You have to remember to smile! (Shows the entire gang hugging) Even if you're better, smarter than evryone (Shows Will shouting at Ed) It's no reason to be bad (Shows Will shake hands with Ed) It's all about the teamwork (Shows the entire gang helping each other in battle) Yeah (More yeah in echo)! (Shows the gang continuing helping each other) Now you are the knight and you must protect it (Shows the drone demanding the sword back and Ed refusing) It's the Knights of the Sword! (Shows the logo) Fans Add your signature if you like this. *HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how much fun it would be to be on fire! *I approve this message and this show for total awesomeness!' Galaxy Lord' (Talk - Blog - ) 19:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 12:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Starwars501stlegion' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 18:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) *SHIP was here. :P 23:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) *'The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 16:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) * Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 13:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) *Excuse me, I'm havin' a meeting with my burger. 16:25 February 14, 2012 Characters in the Series Heroes *Ed *Artie *Will *Azmuth Villans *Echtoros *Vilgax Category:Series Category:Knights of the Sword